Increases in network speeds combined with the benefits associated with viewing content from one's own home have resulted in the growing popularity of watching video content over a network. For example, a user may watch a movie at home without having to drive to a video rental kiosk. In addition, the user may avoid being inconvenienced by having to watch the movie at a pre-scheduled time (e.g., during a television broadcast or according to play times at a movie theater or using pay-per-view on cable). The ability to watch video content over a network at a desired time may provide flexibility to the user's schedule.
A user may also select from a wide variety of video content based on individual preference and/or mood when viewing video over a network. For example, the user may be in the mood to watch a horror movie, and therefore may select from a list of horror movies without having to watch an already scheduled program. The user may also view the latest episode of a favorite television series. In addition, the ability to watch video content on a wide variety of devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, televisions, cell phones, gaming systems, tablet computers) may provide the additional convenience of watching the video content in a variety of places (e.g., a coffee place, bookstore, or mall). When watching video content over the network, the user may desire to skip certain parts of the video (e.g., a boring scene in a movie) and jump to subsequent scenes in the video content. In addition, the user may desire to replay a previously watched scene in the video content.